


The Things You Do For Love.

by Makiop



Category: The Radio 1 Breakfast Show
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makiop/pseuds/Makiop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick loves Matt. But what does Nick do when he found out Matt feels the same, and wants to have a relationship with him, but doesn't want to leave his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mysterious Kiss

“This was it for today. Thank you for listening and we will be back Monday morning, 06.30” Nick Grimshaw recently became the new host of The Radio 1 Breakfast Show. He enjoyed it very much. Liked to do it. “Ok everyone, see you all Monday,” Matt said. And that was the other reason that Nick liked to do this , Matt Fincham. From the first moment he saw Matt he thought he looked very nice. But now he could say that he has fell in love. Really in love. But Nick dared not tell Matt. And because he has a girlfriend. He regretted that very much. Now Matt will never be his. After he said goodbye to everyone , Nick went back home. He wanted a few hours sleep. Since that Nick knew he would never get Matt, he slept a lot. He knew why. He wanted to forget everything and in his dreams Matt was his. At home he went straight to bed. He set the alarm for 2 hours. Nick had to do a lot of this afternoon. And especially groceries. He has nothing anymore what was eatable. It didn’t take long for Nick to fall asleep.  
  
  
Nick was startled awake by the sound of his doorbell. Nick muttered to himself. The person who stood at the front door found himself very funny by constantly pressing the doorbell. With a jerk he made them door. “What,” he said quite angry. A stunned Harry Styles looked at him. “Come in,” said Nick calmer now, “I thought you just came tonight.” “Nick, it’s almost 10 pm”. Nick looked astonished at Harry . “Did you just get out of bed or something.” “Rather, I fucking almost slept 12 hours.” “Are you feeling good.” “It was not intended that I slept the whole day. Did set the alarm for 2 hours. I had some groceries to do, that I do not have now.” Nick sighed and threw himself at the couch. Harry sat down beside him. “Is everything okay?”. “No, fucking life.” “You want to talk?”. “Sorry Harry rather not.” “You know you can tell me anything. If you want to talk you know where to find me. Would you still go out tonight?”. “Yes, I promise you. I’m just getting dressed.” And with that Nick stood up and walked into his bedroom. He sat down on the bed and sighed. This was not the first time this has happened and he slept the whole day. It was becoming increasingly common. Nick knew he had to do something quickly to this situation before it gets out of hand and he didn’t get out of bed at all. He stood up and grabbed some clothes from the closet, quickly showered and got ready. Together with Harry he left to the court, a bar where they often where. Nick started to drink. He knew that Harry did the same and soon was drunk And he was not going to be sober. He did everything to forget Matt. By the time it was 1 am, Harry and Nick were both drunk. Somewhere between 12 and 1 Nick lost Harry, but did not notice it. Nick could no longer walk and bumped into someone. “Sorry,” he muttered softly. When the other turned, Nick saw that it was Matt. “Matt, wats jez here”. “I understand nothing of what you say. Nick, how many fingers I put on?”. And held up three fingers. “Vibrating Rolling joints,” said Nick laughed. “That’s not even a word.” Nick nodded, “Yesii”. “You’re drunk, go home Nick”. “I don’t want too”, and Nick wanted to walk away, but his legs didn’t want too and he stumbled and fell against Matt’s chest, who just could catch him. Matt sighed as he stood here with a drunken Nick in his arms. A drunken Nick thought Matt. Who knows nothing of course off what is happening. He pushed Nick away. Matt took a chance.  
  
  
Nick stood wobble on his legs when he suddenly felt a pair of lips on his. He had no idea who it was, but it fascinated him and kissed back. It was a passionate and fiery kiss and Nick knew that the one who kissed him, wanted him. Nick got excited and wanted him too. He ran his hands over the other’s back and forth sliding. He felt two strong hands sliding over his ass. The kiss was broken and Nick felt the other kissing his neck. It felt so good. He became more and more excited. The other began to suck on his earlobe. Nick couldn’t take it any more and let a groan escape. He knew that the other must have heard it. Suddenly, the lips were back on his and kissed him passionately again. Nick dropped his hands to the front and stroke the other on his chest. He let his right hand slide down. Over the others belly and stopped when his hand was over the others penis and squeezed. Nick heard the other between kisses moaning. This was what he wanted. Suddenly the kiss was broken and he felt the other took a step backward. Nick opened his eyes but to his surprise nobody was standing before him. The other has left. Nick sighed. Why did this happen to him again. Nick sighed again and stumbled out. He was sick of it all and wanted to sleep. He took a taxi home. At home he took his shirt and pants off and fell down on the bed. He noted that he was still excited. Why did the other left him alone. He may have had a great night. Nick sighed and did his underwear down and pulled out his erected penis and started masturbating. It was not long before he came and fell asleep.  
  
  
Saturday Nick stayed in bed. Around 4 o’clock Harry came around to pull him out of bed. “Nick you can not stay in bed all day.” “Watch me.” “You gotta eat. And doing the groceries “. “I don’t want too”. “Come on, I’ll go with you.” Nick sighed. He knew Harry was right and get up. “Ok, I’ll be right there.” And stood up. Harry walked into the living room. Nick grabbed some clothes and put them on. It did not matter to him whether the clothes cursed or not. He also did not do his hair. Why should he even care if he still can not get Matt. He went to the supermarket with Harry. Harry would stay with him tonight and not go out. Harry thought that Nick needs to slow down a bit and rest. Nick was sometimes annoying that Harry was right. And the from someone who is 18. Because Harry wanted to give up his evening for Nick, Nick had proposed for Harry to cook. He was going to make a whole feast of it. It was also thanks to Harry. Even though they know each other not so long. Harry is always there when Nick needs him.  
  
  
Eventually the weekend went different then Nick thought. He thought it was super cozy with Harry. But now it was Monday again and he had to face Matt again. Nick was already ready for the show to begin, when he saw Matt walk past. At that moment Nick remember something. Matt was the last he had seen in the bar before he was kissed. Nick got a knot in the stomach and had couldn’t breath. No this can not be true. Matt kissed me. Nick now understood why the other disappear. Now Nick was disappointed even more. Here was my chance to get Matt. The show did not start for 30 min and Nick took a chance. He walked over to Matt’s office. Luckily Matt was alone. “Matt can I talk to you?”. “Of course, come inside.” Nick closed the door behind him and sat down opposite Matt. “What is it?”. “I wanted to ask you something and I want honest answer.” Matt looked surprised at Nick. Without turning around it Nick asked it straight. “Have you kissed me last Friday?”. At that time, Matt took a swig of his coffee and nearly choked. “How do you figure that?”. “Someone kissed me Friday night, an anonymous man and the last one I saw before was you.” “Nick I have a girlfriend.” “It still can”. “Nick, I have not kissed you. I walked away. Must be some kind of weirdo that kissed you”. “So would you say that only a madman would kiss me,” said Nick angrier than he meant. “I don’t say that,” Matt began to talk louder too. “You just said it,” Nick cried. “Nick calm down and stop shouting,” said Matt calmer now. But Nick was not quiet. “You’re such a jerk.” Even Nick was shocked by his answer. Matt looked at him in horror. Nick turned and was about to leave when Matt grabbed him by the arm and turned him over. Nick was shocked by what happened. Matt kisses him…

To Be Continued…..


	2. What do you want

Nick turned around in his bed again. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to forget everything. After Matt kissed him, Nick left in a shock. He knew he should do the show, but he just couldn’t stay for 3 more hours together with Matt. Matt called him, but Nick didn’t know what’s left to say. Nick was pulled out of his thoughts because there was rung of the doorbell He sighed. It probably is Harry again to check on him. Nick stood up and walked to the front door and open him. To his shock it wasn’t harry that stood there but Matt. Before Matt could say something, Nick slammed the door closed. “Nick please open the door”. “Go away”. “Nick, we need to talk”. “I don’t want to talk to you”. “Why not. You don’t even know what I want to say”. Nick sighed and open the door again. Without saying a word he walked into the living room and set down on the couch. Matt closed the door behind him and sit down next to Nick on the couch. “First of all I sorry that I say that only a mad man would kiss you. I shouldn’t have said that I’m sorry”. Nick didn’t answer. “You probably hate me right now, and I don’t blame you. I’m sorry that I kissed you. I shouldn’t have done that….”. But Nick interrupted him. “Don’t you dare saying that It was a mistake, Matt I never make a secret about it that I love you. You don’t play with someone’s feelings like that”. Matt could hear that Nick was angry and he can’t blame him either. “I’m sorry”. Nick just sighed and look the other way. If this was everything Matt had to say he could leave now. “Nick, please say something”. “What do you want me to say. It’s ok sorry mistakes happen. Just leave”. “Nick…”. “No Matt just leave”. Nick stood up and walk into his bedroom. He plopped down on the bed and pulled the blanket over himself. This was the worst day of his life and want to forget everything. Nick heard Matt walking into the bedroom. Nick sighed, why can’t Matt leave him alone right now. He felt Matt hands through the blanket on his back. Matt hands went down over Nicks back and went to Nicks ass. Nick was shocked and jumped up, throwing the blanket off of him. But before Nick could say a thing, Matt lips were on his again and kissed him. This time Nick didn’t answer the kiss and pushed Matt off of him. “What are you doing”. But Matt didn’t answer and try to kiss Nick again. Again Nick pushed Matt away. “Stop that”. Matt didn’t want to listen too him and try to kiss Nick again. This time Nick didn’t pushed him away and kissed him back. It was a passionate kiss. Nick broke the kiss. “I can’t do this. Matt what do you want?”. Matt leaned in and whisperers in Nick’s ears, “I want you”. Matt started to kiss him again. He pushed Nick on his back. Matt broke the kiss and start kissing his jaw. He went up kissing his ears and back to his neck. When Matt started to kiss his neck, Nick started to groan. Nick’s neck was a sensitive place. Matt hands went under Nick shirt and stroked his nipples. Nick started groan harder. This was a amazing feeling. Matt put nick shirt up and began to lick his nipples. And began to bite the nipples. Nick groan harder and harder. This was just amazing. He wished Matt could go on forever. Nick started to get hard. Very hard. He could feel that Matt enjoy it too. And that confused Nick a lot. Matt’s not gay, he felt even sorry for him. Nick stop thinking and enjoy this. But Nick just couldn’t enjoy is anymore and pushed Matt off of him. Matt looked confused at him. “I can’t do this”. And Nick stoop up and flew into the bathroom. He just dropped to the floor and started to cry. There was a knock on the door. “Nick are you ok”. “Matt please, just leave me alone”, Nick said half crying. “I will be back to see how your doing”. And with that Matt left. Nick was so confused. He doesn’t understand anymore what Matt want. He’s not gay, why does he do this to me. I hate him. Nick cried even harder. He knew that thought wasn’t true. He doesn’t hate Matt. I fucking love the bastard.  
The rest of the day he didn’t see Matt. Nick was glad he didn’t know what to say to him. He really didn’t know what Matt want. Nick sighed. Someone rung the doorbell Nick secretly hoped that it was Matt. He rushed to the door and open it. Nick was disappointing It wasn’t Matt that stood there but Harry. Nick sign that Harry can come in. “Do you want to go out tonight?”, Harry asked. “Uh, no. Sorry, I’m not in the mood”. “You not in the mood to go out? What the hell happen”. “Nothing happen, you’re overreacting”. “I’m not overreacting. Not once since I know you, you skip going out. You don’t care if it is a weekend or even mid week. You always go. So now that you’re not in the mood means that something happen”. “Harry I love that you’re so concern about me, but I really don’t want to talk about it. I’m not sure if I understand it myself”. “Nick come on, you can tell me anything”. “I know that. And I promises that as soon as I understand it myself that I will tell you ok. Don’t be mad”. “I’m not mad. I understand it. Tell me everything when you’re ready”. Thanks Harry. Now go out, you can enjoy it without me”. “I’m not sure if that is correct”. “Oh I’m sure it’s correct. You don’t need me to have fun”. “Are you sure that you don’t want to come with me?”. “Yes, I’m sure. Go have fun”. And with that Harry left. Less than 15 minutes later, someone rung the bell Nick sighed. Probably Harry again. “Harry I’m not going out with you, stop asking”. Nick said before opening the door. Nick swallowed. It wasn’t Harry. It was Matt. “Matt?”, Nick said shaking. “Can I come in?”. “Sure”. and Nick stepped aside. After Matt walked in Nick closed the door and turned around to follow Matt. But he didn’t get the change. Matt pushed him against the door and kissed him. Nick pussed Matt away, he wanted answers first. “I want answers”. Matt knew what Nick was talking about and they walked into the living room and set down on the couch. “What do you want to know”. Nick looked amazed at Matt. “Don’t act like you don’t know. I want to know about us. What…You’re not gay. So why…?”. Who says that I’m not gay”. “You have a girlfriend”. “I don’t know ok, I love Lizzie, but for some reason I can’t stay away from you”. “What the hell does that mean?”. “I don’t know”. “You don’t know. Well you love someone or not, and not I can’t stay away from you. I can’t do anything with that answer”. Matt sighed, leaned in and kissed Nick. “That’s not a answer”, said Nick when he broke the kiss. “I think it is”. And Kissed Nick again. Matt pushed Nick backwards on the couch. This time the kiss was more rough than passionate. Both wanted each other. Matt broke the kiss and started to kiss his neck. He knows now that it is a sensitive spot is. And Matt is gonna take advantage of it. He put his hand under Nick shirt and began to stroke his nipples Nick let out a load groan. He drew Nick shirt up over his head and pulled it out. He started to kiss and bite Nick’s nipples Nick groaned harder and harder. This was the best feeling in the world. Matt started kissing down on Nicks chest. He stopped at the navel and began to lick it. He ran his tongue in and out of the navel. Matt began to feel that Nick enjoyed it very much. While he was kissing Nick’s chest, he went with his hands down and stroked Nick through the pants. Nick let out a load groan. With one hand he continued stroking Nick and with the other hand he makes Nick’s belt loose and opened his pants. Matt ran his hand into the pants and stroked Nick again. All that Nick could do was to groan, more he could not say at the moment. Matt stopped and started to pull Nick’s pants down. Nick lifted his hips a bit so that Matt could pull out of his pants. He threw the pants somewhere in a corner. He did Nick’s underwear too. Nick was lying naked on the couch. In order to make things right, Nick came up and pulled Matt’s shirt out and his pants open. He ran a hand inside and began to stroked Matt. Matt began to moan and Nick could feel Matt also really enjoyed. With the other hand he pulled Matt’s shoes and socks out. He stopped stroking and pulled Matt’s pants and underwear to his knees, bowed forward and began to suck Matt. Matt grabbed Nick’s hair and started to moan louder. It felt so good. Nick raised the tempo more. The faster Nick went the louder Matt began to moan. Nick stopped. He didn’t want Matt to came already and wanted it to last as long as possible to enjoy the moment. Matt stood up so he could pull out pants and underwear. Nick lay down again and Matt came closer and kissed him. Again he started kissing down on Nick’s chest. Now he began to suck Nick. Nick grabbed Matt’s hair and started to moving his hips to the rhythm. It all felt so good. Also Matt stopped before Nick came. He looked at Nick. He did not have to ask if this was what Nick wanted. Matt stood up and grabbed a condom, put it on. He grabbed Nick’s legs and put them up a little. Carefully he pushed inside Nick. Nick let a groan of pain. Matt paused for a second and then pushed further. When he is all in Matt stopped “Does it hurt much?” Asked Matt to Nick. “No.” Matt began to move. Quickly, the moan of pain, became moaning of pleasure. Matt also began to moan. He moved faster and faster, until they had a good rhythm. Nick grabbed Matt’s neck and pulled him close and kissed him. “Oh god, this feels so good”, Nick started to moan. “Faster, faster”. Matt gladly did what Nick ask and moved faster. They started to kiss again. Both were very close. Matt pushed a few times in and out when Nick came loud groaning. Matt came not long after also loud groaning and fell down on Nick chest and remained lying there. This was really the best feeling in the world.  
Hours later Nick waked up. Lying on the couch with Matt still in his arms. Nick smiled. This was what he wanted. He ran his fingers through Matt’s hair. He liked seeing Matt sleep. This was sure the best thing in the world. Nick kissed Matt forehead. Matt waked up by that. “Hello you”, Nick said. “Hey, what time is it?’. “I don’t know, haven’t moved yet, loved the view”. Matt smiled at him. He grabbed for his mobile and looked how late is was. “It’s 3 am”, Matt signed. “What is it?”. “Nothing, I have a date with Lizzie at 11 to go to a club. She probably wonders where I am”. “What are you gonna do?’. “I will not make a decision now, if you do not mind.” “Why not?”. “I can’t right now.” “Matt you must make a decision.” “I just need some time to get everything in order and make things right”. “Do not take too long only ok”. “Nick you can’t expect me to drop everything for you.” “I don’t ask that,” Nick said too loud. “I know how you feel about me and what you want, but pushing does not make it better.” “I do not.” Nick started screaming. “Do not yell at me.” Matt began to talk louder too. But this time Nick said nothing, stood up and walked to the bedroom and slammed the door. He let himself fall on the bed, Nick had started crying. This was not what he wanted. But he wanted Matt so much that he did not take that he did not consider what Matt wanted. Nick heard Matt leave. This was so not what he wanted. Nick could not stop crying and cried himself to sleep. The next morning Nick didn’t want to get up and stayed in bed. There was rung. Nick did not even take the trouble to open the door. What does life have meaning if he can not get Matt. There was another rung. When Nick heard the front door open, Nick knew immediately who it was. There was only one who had received the key from him. The bedroom door flung open and Harry came walking in. “What do you still do in your bed. It’s time to get up.” “Harry leave me alone, I’m lost all interest in everything”. “What happened?”. “I don’t want to talk about it”. “Nick, come on. Tell me. You can not keep up with a secret. I want to help you”, “You can’t help me.” “Let me try.” “Harry, please.” But Harry was not satisfied with no, he walked over to Nick and pulled the blanket off him. Nick did not resist once. But Harry did see something interesting. “Nick why are you lying naked in your bed?”. Nick did not answer. “Nice ass you have. You may suns sometimes “. “I do not feel like joking”. “Who said I’m joking.” Nick jerked up and went to the cupboard and took out underwear. “Can you please stop staring.” “You should not walk naked in front of me, then I do not stare. Besides all looks good.” “Thank you.” “And now you tell me what’s going on.” Nick walked into the living room and fell onto the couch. Harry followed him. “I think I messed up.” “What do you mean?”. “Matt was here”. “And?”. “Why do you think I was lying naked in bed.” Harry looked at Nick surprised. “You’ve had sex with Matt? OMG. Since when is he gay?”. “He says he just can’t stay away from me”. “What the hell does that mean”. “That’s exactly what I said. He needed time to think who he wants. I just got so mad at him that I yelled at him”. “Wait, he need time to think what he wants? What are you just a booty call?”. Nick looked angry at Harry. “That is how it sounds to me”. “I know. That’s why I got so angry”. “You have every reason to get mad at him. Who does he thinks he is playing with you feelings. God I hate him”. Nick smiled at Harry. “Your cute when your angry”. “I just hate it when he just thinks he can threat you like that”. “Thanks, but I can take care off myself”. “I just want to see you happy”. “Thanks”. Nick leaned in and gives Harry a soft kiss. “Thanks for listening”. “Your welcome, your my best friend”……

To Be Continued…..


	3. Chapter 3 The Plan

Days went by that Nick and Matt didn't say a word to each other. Nick started to get more and more angry at Matt. Nick didn't know what to do. Confront Matt or not. What must he do now. Matt didn't show either who he wants. But Nick did know. Matt can say what he wants against Nick, that he only wants Nick, but still he and Lizzie are together. And that was enough for Nick to know who Matt really wanted, And maybe Harry was right, and wanted Matt, Nick only as a booty call Just whenever he wants to fuck him. That thought made Nick even sadder than he already was. Why did this happen to him and no one else. Why him,. Even the show suffering under Nick’s grief. He was not as cheerful as ever. And the others started to see that too. But how often they also asked what was going on. Nick said not a word. It’s not that he didn't want to. But if he said something and Matt found out. It can cost his job, and Nick liked it to must to loose it. As soon as he ended the show Nick left and called Harry, He really needed someone to talked to, before he loose his mind, Not must later he and Harry sat together on Harry’s couch. “So he still didn't say a thing?”, harry asked. “Nope”. “That sucks”. “I love him, and want him to choose me, but if I need to go trough this for a more day, I’m gonna go crazy”. “I got a plan”. Nick looked at Harry. “Do I want to know”. “Probably not”, Harry said, “But it can be helpful if you want Matt to be yours. You’re in?”. “It depends on what I need to do”. “It’s not very hard. Get yourself another boyfriend, make Matt jealous’”. “And what If he doesn't get jealous?”. “Then sorry he really doesn't love you. This is just a test. If he gets jealous as hell, you know that he has feelings for you. And that is what you want to know”. “Yes I do, but i’m not sure if I want to know, do you understand? It’s just if Matt choose Lizzie and not me. I don’t want that. I want him to choose me. Only me and not Lizzie. I don’t know if I can handle it if he choose her not me”. “You always got me”. “Thanks”. “What the plan?”. “You’re just gonna need to find a boyfriend”. “I’m not sure if I want to do that”. “Why not?”. “Because then I have to deal with a guy that is really in love with me, but I’m not with him. I never get a guy this far just for helping me getting another man”. “Yeah ok, that’s right”. “I never find someone like that”. “You already did find someone”, Harry said. Nick looked amazed at Harry. “Who do you mean?”. “me”, Harry said very happy. “You. I’m not gonna have a pretend relationship with you. Matt…..”, Nick started but was interrupted by Harry. “Matt already thought we had a relationship. How many times did him asked you that? Nick this is perfect, just act like we always do. Everyone already thought that we we’re having sex”. “But we’re not having sex”. “We don’t have too. People only has to think that. And they already thinks that, despite the fact that we telling them that we’re not having sex”. “You want to be my pretend boyfriend?”. “Yeah, who else are you going to ask?.There is no one else that wants to do it, And if there is someone, that someone is in love with you, and then you have to deal with that too.Is that what you want? Nick sighed. “I hate you”. “No you don’t”, Harry answer laughing. “This is the best way and you know that. We don’t have to change anything, just make Matt believe we’re so in love.So that he gets jealous and just show him what he’s missing”. “But if we want people to know, we need to kiss right?”. “Maybe here and there”. “Who says I want to kiss you”. “You just kissed me last week. You really don’t have a problem with it. Any more excuses not to do this?”. “I hate you”. “Just think like this. If this is over Matt will be yours. And that is what you want”. “Ok, We gonna do this. We start tomorrow?. You want to be our mystery guest?”. “Of course I want to be it”, Harry said smiling.

The next day Nick was very Nervous he had mailed Matt last night that Harry would love to be the mystery guest. To nick’s relief Matt accepted it. But now sitting there waiting for Harry and start the plan. It made Nick very nervous. What if something went wrong. What If he couldn't convince Matt that he and Harry where in love. But Nick and Harry talked about it what they must do and say. And Harry told him, just do like you always do with me. And you will be fine. Not much longer Harry arrived. This was the moment. It was now or never. Matt approached Harry to talked trough with how and what. But all that Harry did was staring to Nick ”Harry did you hear me at all”. “Yes I heard you don’t worry”, Harry said keeping his eyes on Nick. Matt followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at Nick and swallow Without saying anything else Matt left. Everything went smooth and before Nick knew he and Harry were talking like the always do. Touching each other, making fun. He hoped so that this would help and that Matt saw what he was missing. Nick hoped so that Matt would choose him. He doesn't think he could handle it is Matt choose Lizzie and not him. What must do then. Matt is the only one he loves. He could never love anyone as much as he loves Matt After they ended the show, Nick and Matt talked through what the do tomorrow, when Harry approach and without a warning kissed Nick. Nick was surprise by this action. “See you later sweetie”, Harry said and left, leaving behind a amazed Nick and Matt. Matt looked at Nick. Nick could see that he was hurt. This maybe can work. “So….”, Matt started, “You and Harry are together?”. “We just trying to figure out what exactly where having together. We’re in the experiment face. Why?”. “No, just asking”. And Matt left without saying one more word. Nick left too and went to Harry apartment. “Will you please warn me the next time”, Nick said when he arrived. “No, If I warned you, you would be so nervous that you maybe would blow it”. “I know your right. I was so nervous all day. I so hope this is gonna work, otherwise Matt is gonna kill me”. “He won’t, but what was his reaction?”. “He didn't look to amused”. “So he was jealous . He loves you without a doubt”. “We must wait before making that conclusion. It can be just the whole situation at that moment that confused him”. “You’re right we must wait a few days maybe weeks. But if he keeps jealous every time where together. Then he’s really in love with you”. “I hope so”.

Nick and Harry keep spending more and more time together then next few weeks. Every time making sure that Matt saw them together. Kissing Harry was something Nick got used to. It wasn't so bad to kiss Harry. And the more time they spent together, the more Matt got jealous about it. This was exactly what Nick wanted. But no matter how jealous Matt got, he never approached Nick about it. Weeks later Nick just finished the show and was getting ready to leave. He was standing in front of his locker grabbing his things, wen suddenly he was turned and push against the lockers. Before Nick could say something, he got kissed. He look amazed. Before stood Matt who was now kissing him. Matt broke the kiss and walked away without saying something. Nick just stood there, not able to move. What the hell just happen. Did Matt kissed him. Nick was happy and confused. This is your change he thought and went to look for Matt. He found Matt in his office, walked in and closed the door. Matt didn't look up and kept his eyes on the paper before him. “Why did you kiss me?”, Nick asked. Matt didn't give a answer. “Matt”. Still no answer. Did Matt already regret it that he kissed him. Nick felt weird, He just wanted to go home and lay down for a few hours. “Nick…”. Matt said softly. This time Matt looked at him. Nick could see in his eyes that he was hurt. “Sorry I've shouldn't have done that, your in a relationship”. “Matt it’s ok”. “No it’s not. I can’t stop thinking about you. Every time I see you together with Harry My heart crushed in thousand pieces, I hate it to see you together and so happy in love”. “Why do you hate that?”. But Matt didn't answer. “Why?”, Nick asked again. “Because it’s not me”, Matt said loud. “What?”, Nick asked amazed. “Because it’s not me that you happy with, it’s not me you call sweetie, it’s not me you kiss goodbye or kiss just because you want too. it’s not me you want to spent your life with”, Matt had started to cry. Nick walked over and hug Matt. After a few minutes they broke the hug. Matt had stopped crying. “You know that the only reason that I searched for love somewhere else is because you didn't choose. I couldn't wait. You and Lizzie are still together and that was enough for me to know that you want her and not me”, Nick said. “I haven’t been honest with you”. Nick looked surprise at Matt. “Lizzie and I broke up a few weeks ago. I did choose you. I wanted to make a move. But that was the day that Harry came along and kissed you. That’s why I didn't do anything. You was already in a new relationship and I can’t blame you”. “Matt I’m so sorry”. “For what”. “Harry and I aren't really in a relationship”. Matt looked confused at Nick. “I don’t understand”. “We pretended to be a couple, to make you jealous. I thought you were still together and maybe by this way you would see what you would miss and still would choose for me. I so sorry”. “It was a plan?”, Nick nodded. “I can’t believe it and all this time I thought that I lost you. That I had my change and blew it”. “Can you forgive me?”. “Only if you say yes to a dinner together and never will kiss Harry again”. “I would love to go on a date with you”, Nick said smiling. Now Matt could do what he wanted to do for weeks. he leaned in and kissed Nick……

To be Continued……


	4. Let's Start Something New

Fridays Matt wasn’t at work, because he had meetings. Nick really didn’t mind. Matt had kissed him yesterday. And even now Nick still couldn’t believe it. Did Matt actually choose him. Was this all not a dream? What I Matt still doesn’t want him. What If Matt change his mind. As long as Matt doesn’t say it too Nick, he can’t believe it. After he ended the show, Nick went straight to Harry. “Hey babez, how are you?”. “I’m ok”, and set down on Harry couch. “Where were you last night? I missed you”. “There were some things that I needed to do”. Harry looked mysterious at him. “You really wants to know everything don’t you?”. “Not everything”. “No just everything”. “Come on, tell me what you were doing”. “Matt kissed me”. “OMG he really did?”. “Yes, he told me that he broke with Lizzie and that he choose me. Well he choose me weeks ago”. “What do you mean by that?”. “He wanted to do a move on me the day you kissed me at the studio”. “Oh.”. “Yes oh. I could have Matt weeks ago”. “Nick you didn’t knew that”. “I should have knew. He broke up with Lizzie for me. And what do I. I go fooling around with my best friend. What is he doesn’t want me anymore because of that”. “Nick calm down. Don’t beat yourself up like that. You didn’t knew that he choose for you. How could you know that he choose you and not her. if he doesn’t say a thing”. Nick looked sad at Harry. “What did you talk about yesterday”. “I told him that it was a plan of us.” “What did he said about that?” “He said that it was ok, and he wanted to go on a date with me, as long as I don’t kiss you anymore”. “See that’s a good thing. He wants to go on a date with you. When is the date?” ” I don’t know. He said we talked”. “Matt is really strange sometimes with what he says”. Both laughed. “You know I’m right”. “Yeah, I know that”. “at least you know that Matt wants you. So don’t worry anymore ok”. “I know I shouldn’t worry. But I just can’t. You know? I can’t shake the feeling that something goes wrong”. “Nick nothings is going wrong. Believe me”. There was nothing more than that Nick believed that. But still for some reason he can’t shake the feeling that something is wrong. What if Matt lost interest in him in a while and leave him after all. 

The whole weekend Nick didn’t hear a thing from Matt, and started to worry. He really doesn’t want me. Why did I fall in his stupid game. I should have know that he was playing me. Someone rung the doorbell. Nick really didn’t want to see anyone. Another ring. Nick sighed and walked to the door and open it. Expecting Harry. But is was Matt that stood there. “Can I come in?” “Yeah, of course”. And they walked to the living room and set down on the couch “I’m sorry that I didn’t let you know anything”. “It’s ok I guess”. “I was with Lizzie”. “oh ok”. “Nothing like that. I went to grab my things”. “If you leave your house where do you live?” “I found a new place a few weeks ago. And I moved this weekend. That’s why I didn’t let you hear anything, sorry”. “It’s ok your here now”. And Nick smiled at Matt. “Yeah, I happy to be here”. “That’s good to hear”. Matt laughed. “I love you smile”, Nick said. Matt looked at him. “You really do”. “yes, I love it”. And Nick leaned in and kiss Matt. It was a passionate kiss. Both wanted to kiss each other like this for weeks. He slipped a hand under Matt’s shirt. Nick wanted Matt so bad. Matt didn’t complain and let Nick do what he wanted. He pulled Matt’s shirt up and started to lick his nipples. Matt started to groan. This felt so good. He bite the nipples softly. Matt pushed Nick off of him and putt his shirt over his head and threw it down on the floor. Nick leaned in and starts to kiss Matt’s neck and cheek. He felt so good. Matt pulled Nick’s shirt over his head and threw it away. He started to lick Nick’s nipples. Nick started to groan. Matt slight his hands down to Nick pant and unbutton it and and slight a hand inside and begin to stroke Nick. Nick started to move his hips to the rythem. He grew very hard. He really enjoy this. Nick hands went to Matt pants and unbutton his pants. When Nick slight his hand inside the doorbell rung. “You got to be kidding me”, Nick muttered. Nick wanted to ignore who ever stood at the door. And wanted to continued when the bell rung again. This time longer. “Who ever that stands outside the door, really wants to talk to you”, Matt said. “And I don’t want to talk to them right now. I kinda busy”. The bell rung again. “For the love of god”, Nick said and stood up, button his pants and put on his shirt and walked to the door and open it. “What”, Nick said. A surprise Harry looked at him. “Harry you got to be kidding me. What, I’m busy”. “Why so hostel. What did I do”. and Harry walked inside. Nick try to stop him, but Harry just walked in to the living room My life is over, Nick thought and followed Harry. To his relief Matt sat there fully dressed. “You got Matt as visit”. Nick looked mad at Harry. “How should I know”. “What part of busy do you not understand”. “Uhm can you explain what it means”. Nick was not amused. “Don’t be mad at me. You’re the one who invited me yesterday to have dinner with you today”. Nick looked surprise “Let me guess, you forget”. “It may slip my mind”. “Of course. I’m just gonna get some take away. I just go”. And Harry wanted to leave when Matt said. “You can stay if you want”. Nick looked at Matt with disbelieve. “We can have dinner together”. “Yeah why not”, Nick said. Harry already killed the mood. “I’m off to do some grocery’s”, Nick said and left to get his jacket. “Matt you wanna join me?”. “Yeah”, Matt said and grabbed his jacket. “We be back in like a half hour, Try not to break down my house”, Nick said to Harry. “I never do something like that”.

“I can’t believe that you ask Harry to join for dinner”, Nick said. He and Matt sat in Matt’s car. Matt looked at him. “You already was gonna have dinner with him”. “We were a little busy”. Matt sighed. “Yeah you right, Harry already killed the mood. God sometimes I wonder why we are friends”. “You are crazy about him. Maybe love”. Nick looked surprise at Matt. “I’m not in love with Harry. Don’t worry about that”. “Nick I saw you too together”. “That was a stunt to get you jealous”. “Like I said I saw you too together”. “Matt nothing is going on between me and Harry. We are just friends”. “Nick…I…..Even before you did that stunt, you two were very close, and you can’t be that close with a male friend without feeling something for that person”. “I’m really not in love with Harry. I love you”. “I do believe you, but I know that there are feelings for Harry”. Nick sighed. “How many times do I need to say there is nothing between me and Harry. No feelings nothing. I don’t love him. I love you”. Matt didn’t answer. The whole ride they didn’t talk anymore. Back home again, Matt started to cook. He wanted to cook. So Nick and Harry sat on the couch. “What happen between you and Matt?”, Harry asked. “Nothing, why?”. “Because you two didn’t say one word to each other since your back from the grocery’s. So what happen?”. “Harry nothing happen”. “And why do I have a hard time believing that”. Nick sighed. “We talked about that later ok”. “Is it that bad?”. But Nick couldn’t give a answer because Matt walked in with the mention that dinner was ready. Both didn’t talk about it anymore and after dinner they had a drink and after that Harry left to go out. Matt grab his jacket and wanted to leave. “See you tomorrow”, and walked to the door and open it. “Please stay”, Nick asked. Matt turned around to look at Nick. “Are you sure?”. “Of course I’m sure. I want you to stay”. Nick walked to Matt and kissed him. He put Matt jacket out and drop it to the floor. He broke the kiss, slammed the door close and lead Matt into the bedroom. He pushed Matt on the bed and sat down on top of him. He went with a hand under Matt’s shirt and pinched his nipples. He pushed Matt’s shirt up and licked his nipples. Matt began to moan. He pulled Matt’s shirt out and threw it to the ground. He started to licked Matt’s stomach. Matt began to moan louder. Nick licked down his stomach and stopped at Matt’s pants, untied him and slipped a hand inside. He started to stroke Matt. Matt groan now very load and lift his hips a bit to the rythem. Nick stopped pulled Matt’s pants and underwear out. And started to suck Matt. Matt grabbed Nick hair and moved his hips at bit. Nick moved faster. The faster Nick went, the harder Matt groaned. Nick stopped and undressed himself quickly and grabbed a condom, did it on and kissed Matt. Meanwhile he pushed into Matt. Matt moaned with pleasure. Nick began to move. This was the best feeling in the world. Nick moved faster and faster. “Oh Nick”, started Matt to groan. Nick loved to hear Matt say his name like this. “Faster. Faster”. Nick moved faster. “Matt….”. Nick started to kiss and lick Matt’s Neck. Matt moved his head back. And groan loud. He was very close. Matt started to kiss Nick. Nick pushed inside a few more times before Matt came loud. Nick grabbed Matt legs and pushed in a few more times and came loud too. This was the best feeling in the world. He wished he could feel like this forever. He wanted to fuck Matt forever. He felt on Matt stomach and keep laying there. He didn’t want to move. Matt stroke through Nick’s hair. “I love you”, Matt says softly. “Love you too”. 

To Be Continued.....


	5. The Office

His life with Matt was a nice one. Things went really well between them and Nick loved every moment he spent with Matt. Now 4 months later he was even more in love with Matt then before. The rest of the team founded it out pretty fast. But Nick didn’t care. Now they see how happy Matt makes him. He and Harry didn’t talk anymore about the fact that Nick and Matt had a disagreement. Nick didn’t mind. He and Matt now have a good relationship and he didn’t want to blow it. One night Nick visit Matt in the studio. Matt made very long days. And Nick wants to surprise him. Matt was in the studio, doing something with the cables, probably the PC Nick crashed that morning. Matt couldn’t get it going anymore during the show. So he must fix it after the shows were over. “Hey honey”, Nick said while walking in. Matt looked up in surprise “What are you doing here?”. “I wanted to surprise you”. “Why?”. “Because you’re stuck here alone and I want to give you company”. “Nick I very busy”. “That’s not a excuse”. “You’re the one who broke it”. “I can’t help it that, that thing doesn’t do what I want”. “You let it crashed”. “Blame that thing not me”. Matt just sighed. “I just wanted to surprise you”. “It’s ok I’m glad you’re here”. “Good”. Nick walked to Matt and kissed him. “Nick I need to finish this”, Matt said after he broke the kiss. “Why?”. “Just give me 5 minutes and then I’m all yours”. “5 minutes. That’s too long”. “You’re such a drama queen”. “I’m not”. Matt went back to work. All he has to do is reboot the PC Nick sat down on the bench. He hated to wait. He wanted to have fun with Matt now. And not when they back home. After Matt restart the PC Nick grabbed him from behind and kissed his neck. “Nick I’m not ready. Give me a few more minutes”. “The 5 minutes are over. I don’t want to wait any longer”. “Nick please”. And Nick sat down again. He sighed hard so he knew Matt heard that. He sat back and closed his eyes. It was a long day and all he wants is to go home with Matt and have a nice evening. Suddenly he felt little kisses on his cheek “Hmm”, was Nick reaction. “Your finally ready?”. “Yes I’m ready”. “Good we can finally go home”. Nick got up and wanted to leave when Matt hold him back. “We don’t need to go home yet”. Nick looked surprise Matt leaned in and kiss Nick. He pushed Nick against the desk and broke the kiss. He kissed Nick’s neck. “We can’t do it here”. “Why not. Nobody is here anymore”. “What if someone comes back”. “Nick the first ones here are we. There isn’t going be anyone here for hours”. Matt kissed Nick again and began to unbutton Nick’s shirt. He took the shirt off and threw it on the ground. He began to lick nipples Nick. A groan escaped from Nick. He was already very excited. Nick pushed Matt back and grabbed the shirt and pulled it out. He leaned forward and began to lick Matt’s chest. This time it was Matt who groaned. Matt slid his hands down and make Nick’s pants open and slipped his hand and began to stroke Nick. Matt could feel that Nick was already pretty hard. He dropped Nick pants to his knees. And did his underwear down. Matt dropped to his knees and began to suck Nick. Nick grabbed Matt’s hair and started moaning loudly. This was a great feeling. Matt raised the tempo. Nick felt that he would cum very fast. “Matt …… almost …….”. But Matt did not stop. He quickened the pace even a little. “Matt ….. oh …..” was all Nick could say. Matt went on and after a few strokes, Nick came loudly. Matt swallowed it all. Matt stood up and kissed Nick fiery. Nick broke the kiss, kick off his clothes and undressed Matt completed and went on his knees and began to suck Matt. Matt grab the desk. He starts to groan hard. Only hearing Matt groan made Nick hard again. He wanted to fuck Matt really hard. He stopped sucking Matt and stood up, turned Matt around, pushing him against the desk and starts to kiss Matt neck. Slowly he pushed inside Matt. Nick grabbed Matt hips and started to move. “Oh God”, was all Matt could say. He loved get fucked by Nick. Nick began to move faster and faster. Matt kissed Nick very passionate. When he broke the kiss he lie down on his back. He lifted his hips a bit. He legs were around Nick’s hips. Nick keep moving faster. He wish he could fuck Matt forever. This was all he ever wanted. Matt was really close. Precum dripping down on his belly. Matt started to move his hips to the rythem. Nick leaned in and kiss Matt. Matt broke the kiss. “Nick…..oh……Don’t stop……Faster…..Fuck me harder……” Nick gladly did what Matt asked him and moved faster and pushed in deeper. “Oh yes….”, was all Matt could say. He grabbed Nick’s neck and pulled him closer. Matt was so close now that Nick could feel Matt’s breathing against his mouth. Nick pushed in a few more times before Matt came loud. Matt kissed Nick and continued moving his hips. He pushed in a few more times and came loud. Nick dropped himself on Matt’s chest. This was truly the best feeling in the world.

When the evening began to fall, Matt and Nick sat on a bench in Hyde Park. It was a beautiful autumn evening. Even though they could not be spotted a lot together. Here in the park, they would not easily find them. After they sit there for hours they had dinner together and after that they went home. Where they were sitting before the TV. “It’s been a great day, it really was”, Nick said. “I enjoyed it too”. And Matt kissed Nick when someone rung the doorbell. “Why does he always has the habit to ruin nice moments”. “Who said it’s Harry”. “Oh I’m pretty sure it’s Harry. It’s always Harry”. Matt stood up to open the door. But to his surprise is was not Harry that stood there. “Lizzie?”, said Nick, who stood behind Matt now. “Hey Nick. Everything good?”. But before Nick could answer, Lizzie step forward and kiss Matt. “Hey baby, I’ve been looking for you all day”. Nick just stood there looking at nothing. It was like someone hit him with a rock. And then tried to drown him. Breathing hurt, his whole chest hurt. He can’t understand the words anymore what there saying. It’s like he’s deaf. He’s fighting the tears that are filling his eyes. He doesn’t know where his strength comes from. But before he knows it he pushed them out of the door and slammed the door behind them. Nick could see the surprised look in there face. He just slide down the door on the floor. He couldn’t keep his tears in anymore. He just let the fall. He couldn’t stop anymore. Has the last months been a lie?……

To be continued……


End file.
